Fuel to the Fire
by Ficcin
Summary: Edward's invited Bella on an impromptu date, which she surprisingly accepts. But when Charlie is called into work on another death, most likely caused by an animal on the reservation, Bella knows what's really going on. Victoria is back and this time she isn't leaving without a fight. ExB pairing. Please review, or leave suggestions, Thank you.


Bella POV

"How about six thirty?"

"That's fine" I said breathlessly.

He chuckled "I'll see you then, love" and he hung up.

I whirled around to face my closet. This dinner date may be unexpected, but I was determined to find something appropriate for it…The sweats and t-shirt I wore now were hardly appropriate. I opened the doors and immediately a smile came to my face. There hanging on the top rack was a modest blue dress. I was actually proud of Alice this time. She didn't try to embarrass me with something outlandish this time, which I appreciated. I made a mental note to thank her as I slipped on some black flats and made my way down the stairs. Charlie stood in the kitchen scratching his head as he placed noodles into a pot of water on the stove. I almost laughed when he tried to force them to bend to fit into the pot.

"Dad" I chuckled as I took the noodles from his hands and flicked on the stove, turning it on high to begin a boil.

"Bells!" He took in my appearance and my strangely bubbly mood, "You look great". Then his eyes narrowed. "Oh…"

"Dad…It's only until-"

He raised his hands in defeat. "It's okay Bella. I trust you to be back by curfew"

"Thanks, dad" I said, truly grateful he trusted me again. After my impromptu trip to Italy…No. I would not let those thoughts ruin my night. Even if it was a surprise date…I almost always hated surprises, but tonight was strangely an exception.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Charlie took out his flip phone and opened it "Hello?" He asked gruffly. He listened for a moment and slouched his shoulders. "Alright, give me ten minutes. I'll be there."

"Dad?" I asked as I snapped the noodles in half to fit the pot.

"I got called into the station, there's been another death but this time on the reservation" he sighed. "These animals need to get under control. I'll be back in a few hours, you can leave the spaghetti in the fridge for me, thanks" he said as he pulled his jacket back on.

I couldn't even say goodbye, my fist refused to unclench the noodles. My wide eyes were stuck staring out the window at Charlie's police cruiser. He may have waved. I don't know. Time didn't seem to pass as I dragged my eyes into the forest, all the anticipation about my impromptu date faded. I could feel the blood drain from my face as my breathing came in pants. I heard the water begin to boil over the pot after a while, but I almost didn't care. Victoria was back for me. I recognized her pattern by now. Get closer, get caught, feint, get closer, get caught, and feint. But each time she got closer. I could tell by the way Edward's face became smooth and emotionless whenever Carlisle brought up Victoria's many appearances. But the reservation? That was too close for comfort…Jacob…Does he know?

My thoughts were interrupted by the door handle jiggling. My only thoughts were Victoria. She's here. She's here to kill me, my time has come. I stumbled backwards and bumped into the stove. My feet refused to stop moving, and I slipped on the water on the floor. My hand came down on the edge of the pot as I plummeted to the floor. The pot went down with me, assaulting me with scorching water all over my body. I cried out.

* * *

Edward POV

I pulled up beside Bella's house smoothly, surprised as I saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I walked up to the door at a human pace, and knocked once. Twice. "Bella?" I called. No response. My nervousness grew in leaps as soon as I heard Bella's rapid heartbeat. I opened the screen and slowly tried the handle. Her breathing quickened even more, if that was even possible, and I quickly zipped to the window. Had she been harmed? No. She stood with her gaze fixed on the forest beyond me, not seeming to focus on one thing, but all I could see was fear in her eyes. I idly noticed that there was boiling water on the floor behind her and in a pot on the stove, and it was bubbling over. She clenched raw spaghetti noodles in her hands and her knuckles were white. She moved suddenly, with a step back, but I was too late to help her as she slipped and fell to the floor and I watched in absolute horror as the pot of boiling water fell on top of her. I heard her piercing scream through the glass.

* * *

Bella POV

There were black spots in my vision momentarily. My entire body was burning. Victoria…She must have bit me when I was out I concluded in my hazy mind. I weakly lifted my burning hand to look for a bite mark somewhere on my arm. That was where it burnt the most, so I concluded she must have bit me there. I twisted my arm gazing at it in confusion. It was red, and blisters had just begun to form. Is this how the transformation starts? Why didn't Victoria kill me? Why was my entire body covered in blisters? I heard a window slide up quickly and a whoosh of air. Edward was beside me suddenly.

"Bella" he looked stricken as he took in my appearance. He picked up a pot and set it on the stove and adjusted one of the burners. Oh! Memories flooded back to me and I distinctly remembered myself falling onto the stove and the pot. Oh. _Oh._

"Edward? Where is Victoria? Where did she go?" I croaked. My voice was dry and my throat was tight.

"Bella?" He looked confused for a moment, then his mouth dropped open. "I'm so sorry…I should have…Oh Bella…Let's get you to Carlisle" he looked at me with the fire of agony in his eyes as he slid one hand under my back gently. I flinched violently and tears sprung to my eyes. "Do you want me to carry you, love?" He had his arm wrapped around me, supporting me as I tottered stiffly to the door.

"No, I don't want it to hurt anymore" I whispered. He looked like he was in agony just watching me, so I decided to shut up and make it to the car before either one of us began to break down.


End file.
